Les voyages de Picardie
by Plumy
Summary: Picardie n'est pas une nation, et peu de pays connaissent son existence, il n'est qu'un simple région française après tout.. Mais que se passe-il s'il décide d'aller rencontrer les nations ? Et voilà le picard un peu paumé avec sa valise ! (Rating T pour éviter les jamais-contents )
1. Chapter 1

Hi ~ Première fic sur Hetalia, je suis devenue accro ~ En avant pour cette fanfic, le petit Picardie ! En tant que picarde, il fallait bien que quelqu'un écrive sur lui, j'avais été déçue de voir qu'il n'apparaissait sur la fandom français que sur UNE fic ….. Bref, Hetalia n'est pas à moi, et je sais que vous le savez, ne ?

PS :Dans les dialogues, en italique, les personnages parlent dans leur langue natale, sinon ils parle hetalien. ( Magnifique langue où tous les pays peuvent se comprendre, magie Hetalienne ~ )

Enjoy !

* * *

Paris, la grande et belle capitale française, celle de la gastronomie pour certains, ou même du gaspillage pour d'autres. Un beau mois d'Août , mais il pleuvait, pas tellement l'idéal pour les nombreux touristes qui avaient pour aujourd'hui préférés l'intérieur chaleureux des cafés plutôt que les terrasses désertées . La célèbre tour Eiffel grisonnait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et des flaques se formaient un peu partout autour. Définitivement, c'était vraiment le pire temps possible pour visiter.

Dans cette même ville, un jeune homme brun, l'air stressé, était immobile devant une porte d'un grand immeuble, une main dans son ciré, l'autre accroché à son parapluie. Ses yeux chocolat scrutaient nerveusement la porte. Ce n'était pas un touriste, mais bien Picardie. La Région voisine à l'Ile-de-France , il était un peu timide mais France l'aimait bien, bien que celui-ci s'amusait souvent à lui donner une ou deux corvée qu'on pouvait qualifier d'esclavage. Mais revenons à nos moutons.. un poil trempés, il fallait bien le dire...

« _Je me demande... si..._. »

Prenant une grande respiration. Il toqua faiblement quelques coups à la portes, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, faisant sursauter le brun en voyant apparaître une tête blonde avec une barbe de trois jours, la bouche en cœur et les yeux fermés. Il y eut un blanc , gêné pour le Picard, jusqu'à ce que le français ouvre un œil et voit -enfin- la personne qui lui faisait face. Il ouvrit alors sa porte entièrement , se retournant pour marmonner à lui même..

« _Oh.. Ce n'est que toi, Pi..._ »

Puis il eut comme un déclic et se retourna pour sauter dans les bras de Picardie, tout sourire, notons au passage que ce même Picardie était le plus petit des deux..

« -_ Oh c'est toi mon petit Clément ! Comment tu vas mon bichon, honhonhon ~ !?_

_Ah... Heuu... ,_fit celui-ci, presque surprit de la réaction de son 'supérieur' avant de continuer, emmêlant ses doigts de gêne au passage,_ Francis... Je voulais... Te faire une demande... si .. Tu veux bien … la lire._.. »

Se dégageant doucement des bras du grands blonds, l'air encore tout chamboulé, il ouvrit son ciré sous le regard brillant- et très gênant- du français, et en sortit de la poche intérieure une lettre, bien blanche et bien sèche. Francis l'invita alors à entrer, avec un sourire chaleureux. Picardie se fit kidnapper son ciré trempé au passage et sourit en arrivant dans le grand salon, où crépitait un feu de cheminée, pas désagréable. Avec la pluie, on avait le froid. Et décidément cette année l'hiver semblait durer toute l'année Mais revenons à cette jolie lettre..  
France la prit dans ses grandes mains, l'observant longuement, ça avait l'air important, impression renforcée par un certain Clément qui avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement . Soupirant finalement, le blond fit s'assoir son 'subordonné' à une chaise, en face de la cheminée, et de lui. S'appuyant sur le rebord en pierre , ce qu'il fit choqua Picardie.

Il la déchira. Puis la jeta dans les flammes. Il fallu ensuite empêcher Clément de se jeter dessus pour la récupérer. Cinq bonnes minutes et un verre d'eau plus tard, le picard était à peu près calmé, mais se demandait quelle folie avait prit son supérieur. Celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse pour lui avoir fait frôlé la crise cardiaque, avant de s'expliquer.

_« Si c'est quelque chose qui te concerne, toi, une de mes chères régions, alors je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, pas sur un vulgaire bout de papier.. ! Tu ne viens pas souvent à Paris, mon bichon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Bichon... Clément détestait ce surnom que lui attribuait tout le temps le blond. Il enviait à ses moment les régions françaises asociales, celles qui arrivaient à échapper aux stupides surnoms de leur supérieur. Mais revenons à notre Francis, qui attendait bien gentiment la réponse à sa question. Comme si c'était simple comme bonjour.

Devant le silence de la Région, Francis finit par s'imaginer le pire... Corse était porté disparu...? Non, avec son mauvais caractère, on risquait pas de le perdre, surtout que c'était pas Picardie qui l'aurait remarqué en premier... Son économie était au plus mal….? Avec le Picard, aucun risque, il était bien plus responsable que d'autres, pour ne pas avoir ce genre de problèmes... Il était enceinte …? Ah nan, c'était un garçon, pas possible ... Et pendant que France cogitait, se rongeant les ongles, Clément tordait ses doigts nerveusement. Ah décidément …!

_« Je... Je voulais vous... Demander... Si je pouvait prendre... I_l soupira un bon coup, rouge comme une tomate d'Espagne. À croire qu'il allait en mourir,_ Prendre... Des 'vacances' … pour aller rencontrer les... Nations … Faire... Connaissance. »_

à la fin de sa 'Tirade', Clément se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout gêné, comme si son supérieur allait le frapper à sa demande. Il y eut un blanc, durant lequel Picardie n'osa pas bouger d'un millimètre, avant d'entendre un lourd bruit de chute.

Francis était... par terre, en train de rire à gorge déployée, les larmes aux yeux et se tenant les côtes . Et retour du rouge fraise sur les joues pour le picard …! Oui, parce que c'est bon les fraises, les tomates on les laissent volontiers à Romano ! Mais revenons à nos français..

_« Honhon...! Mon petit Clément...! Mais mon dieu, à croire que tu aimes vraiment m'effrayer …! »_

France le prit par les épaules, avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire. Il reçu juste en retour un tressautement suivit d'un air surprit signifiant 'Pastapé ….? ' En fait, on ne pouvait pas changer 'son petit Clément, son petit Bichon' . Toujours à s'inquiéter pour un rien . Ce même Petit Bichon réalisa alors que c'était pas un NON catégorique qu'il avait reçu.. Il décida alors timidement de s'en assurer..

«_ - Donc... heu... Je peux... _commença-il

_Mais bien sûr , Picardie ! _lui assura-il énergiquement avant de se diriger vers son téléphone_, Et je vais même de ce pas en parler aux autres nation, pour voir qui sera d'accord pour te proposer quelques jour chez eux ! »_

Son souffle se coupa : Il allait …. Demander aux autres nations de l'héberger ? Plusieurs jours ? Lui ? Une simple Région ? Faire réellement connaissance avec eux …?

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Francis était avec Pologne au téléphone. Celui-ci entendit alors derrière un bruit de chute, puis la voix de Francis semblant crier à quelqu'un à côté.

_« Ah non Clément, ne t'évanouis pas maintenant …! C'est bien que l'on ait quasiment que des réponses positive alors fais moi plaisir mon Bichon, et reste encore conscient quelques minutes ! »_

Il y eut ensuite un blanc. Durant lequel le polonais, cramponné à son téléphone, écoutait France essayer de réveiller sa Région, jusqu'à ce que le français revienne, et qu'il termine enfin sa phrase.

« Bref, sinon, je suis genre totalement d'accord pour faire passer quelques jour ton ptit gars chez moi ! Mais j'espère juste qu'il n'est genre pas allergique au rose , héhé ~ . »

à la fin de la journée. Picardie dormit chez France, trop choqué. Presque que des réponses positives. Les négatives ne concernaient que les nations trop en difficultés pour accueillir quelqu'un, celles qui passaient la plupart de leur temps chez une autre nation, et logiquement les micro-nations, que Francis n'avait pas voulu appeler.

Décidément, le picard ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer … ! Première destination, demain : surprise de la part du Français. Même si Clément n'en était pas très rassuré, vu que c'était quelqu'un qu'il avait appelé avec son portable, dans une autre pièce. C'en était effrayant ces mystères ..

Le lendemain, jour du départ, il était accroché à sa valise, devant l'aéroport. Ça devait être loin, ou au delà des mers. Il avait tout, même les billets de train/avion/bateau . Francis avait décidément tout prévu, et il ne savait même pas ses destinations. C'était du Francis tout craché, ça !

Le matin.. Magie du réveil avec le son au max, de Francis. Un croissant pour le ptit' déj' et une esquive de France et de son ' bisou de bonjour' . Puis direction l'avion ! Petite esquive du 'bisou/câlin d'au revoir, puis fuite stratégique anti-viol, puis pour finir, surprise sur place.

Oui... Et même pas encore partit qu'il y avait eut des échos de ses petites 'vacances' . En effet ses amis étaient là. Corse avait fait un petit voyage pour le voir, sa mèche à la Italie semblaient le pointer. Disons juste que s'il était la cible de sa mèche, il n'était pas celle de sa colère, mais il était gentil sinon. Nord-pas-de-Calais et Ile-de-France étaient également venus. Les deux blondinets presque jumeaux lui souriaient, se retenant sûrement de lui sauter au cou. Haute-Normandie était également venue, la région féminine française semblait contente pour lui, ses cheveux bruns bouclés ondulaient comme par magie. Ça par contre, c'était mauvais signe. Il y eut un blanc, puis un câlin collectif, une mini engueulade de Haute-Normandie pour ne pas les avoir prévenus plus tôt. Et il était partit, direction l'inconnu !

Clément regardait à présent à travers la vitre, il venait de partir et son petit bureau tranquille et son ordinateur lui manquaient déjà. Mais ses yeux brillaient. Il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer les Nations. Lui qui ne connaissait jusque là que France et le reste du ' Bad Touch Trio', et admirant les cultures des autres pays, son rêve allait se réaliser..

_« C'est partit pour le tour du monde … ! »_

* * *

Et oui, fin du prologue ~ j'espère que vous avez aimé ! * esquive des tomatos pourrites * Nyaaaaa ! Mais-heu !

Review ? Ça me motivera à boucler le chapitre suivant ~ Plein de bisous hetaliens aux lecteur ~ !


	2. Chapter 2

_Nyuuuuuh ~_

_Bon... ça a été long, je ne le cache pas, et je m'en excuse .. Mais voilà *enfin* le chapitre 1 . Petit rappel, Hetalia n'est pas à moi ( Dommage sinon il pleuvrait du yaoi ~ )_

Et petite mauvaise nouvelle à la fin du chapitre.. ~

_Enjoy ?_

_Première visite : Ou on sort la crème anglaise !_

Le nez collé à la vitre de l'avion, Picardie regardait d'un air curieux la zone survolée : le voyage avait été bien moins long qu'il ne le pensait. Et pour cause, l'avion n'a fait que traverser la Manche. C'était vraiment ce pays-là...

L' Angleterre. C'était quoi ce délire ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, France et Angleterre ne faisaient que se taper sur le museau, et c'était là que Francis l'envoyait en premier …? Décidément, on aurait dit que Picardie était venu ici en mission suicide. En attendant...

Le picard sortit de l'aéroport avec quelques difficultés, notamment à cause de la foule qui se pressait pour prendre leurs valises. Les siennes, il ne les avait récupérées que par miracle: 4 esquives de bancs de touristes, et une chance monstre de ne pas s'être fait écraser par la foule, et hop, valise récupérée ! Et pour la forme, on note que le brun se ramassa en beauté, rentrant sans le vouloir dans quelqu'un.

Disons juste que c'était un jeune blond, tout petit le blondinet, ses yeux étaient bleus, mais ce qu'on remarquait le plus était ses sourcils. Sérieux, des septuples sourcils ! Si on trouvait déjà les Anglais bizarres, alors là c'était le clou.  
Tiens, le petit semblait chercher quelqu'un, se déplaçant agilement entre les humains qui l'ignoraient superbement. Le Picard finit par revenir à ses valises, ouf, elles étaient encore à ses pieds... Et maintenant ? Il devait faire quoi ? Attendre que l'on vienne le chercher ? Non, il n'allait quand même pas rester planqué là, Picardie prit donc ses valises et soupira en sortant de l'aéroport, et de la marée humaine au passage... Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, méfiant. Les bandits dans les aéroports, quel que soit le pays, étaient toujours présents. Il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose, à l'entrée. Il revint donc sur ses pas.

_« Ah oui, quand même... »_

Ah oui quand même... Il y avait en effet de l'action dans l'escalier de l'entrée. Le gamin multisourcils était là. Et pas tout seul. Il se bagarrait en effet contre deux macaques, qui n'avaient l'air pas commode et pas très nets surtout. Mais le petit gars avait pourtant de s'en sortir, rapide comme le vent, esquivant des coups en riant, avant de moins rire en se faisant coincer. Et ces stupides touristes qui ignoraient la rixe. _' Bande d'idiots ...' _soupira la Région dans sa langue natale avant de se diriger vers le lieu d'affrontement, se servant de sa vitesse ' inhumaine', merci les réflexes des Régions.

« _Désolé, messieurs, mais je doute qu'un enfant vous ait fait quelque chose de mal._ Tenta-il tout de même, bien qu'il ait oublié où il se trouvait, donc pas en France, et logiquement, il ne se fit pas bien comprendre »

L'enfant le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de sourire, l'air rassuré, il déclara un grand « Goodbye ! » retentissant avant d'attraper la manche de son 'sauveur' et de détaler comme un lapin, et c'est qu'il courrait vite le petit !

Une fois sorti et assis un peu plus loin sur un banc dans un parc, Picardie put souffler un peu, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite, autre que Francis, mais lui c'était une Na... Attendez …? C'était une Nation ? Ou …? C'était le fameux Angleterre ?

Il ne l'imaginait pas si petit.

Ce même gamin, ou Angleterre, il ne savait pas, était en train de lui tourner autour, avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. C'était juste... Trèèèèèèès gênant pour le Picard. Il se mit à baragouiner en anglais à une telle vitesse que le brun n'arriva pas à en comprendre un mot. Après, il commença -enfin- à parler hetalien. Ralentissant un peu la vitesse de sa voix au passage.

« _Hello_ ! C'est donc toi, _Picardy_ ! Je suis le Grand Sealand-kun ! Ou Peter Kirkland si tu veux. Déclara-il, fier comme un paon avant de continuer, Mon grand frère, Arthur, ou Angleterre plutôt, m'a demandé d'aller te chercher à l'aéroport, mais comme tu as vu, on croit pouvoir m'attraper ! Tu te rends compte si je n'avais pas été une Nation, je me serais fait chopper ! Et cet idiot de _brother _n'aurait rien remarqué en plus ! Tient, d'ailleurs, c'est gentil d'avoir voulu m'aider, mais tu l'a vu, j'aurais pu m'échapper tout seul comme un grand ! Bref... On y va ? »

Clément resta quelques secondes pantois. Impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle le jeune garçon débitait. De sacrés poumons, ça ! Il remarqua que le ' Sealand' le regardait, attendant une réponse.

« Ah ! Heu... C'est... Gentil, d'être venu me chercher. Je pense qu'on peut y aller... ! »

D'un pas mal assuré, Picardie récupéra ses valises, ou du moins il en prit une, vérifia l'état des roulettes en dessous, puis se la fit kidnapper par le plus petit. Il fit de même avec la seconde mais celle là il la garda. Il commença à avancer, avant que Peter ne lui fasse remarquer que c'était de l'autre côté. _Douéitude à la Française_.

En marchant, Clément devait aussi subir au passage la flopée de questions de la 'Nation' anglophone, dans le genre « C'est vrai que Francis est un pervers ? » , « On dit que les français ont tous une moustache , c'est vrai ? Tu t'es rasé ou t'es une fille ? » Et autres questions encore plus 'intelligentes'. Le pauvre picard était désespéré. Heureusement pour lui, la porte de sortie était juste devant ses yeux. ENFIIIIIN ! On avait un peu plus loin un immense manoir blanc et disons... Très... Tape-à-l'œil. Et une boîte aux lettres indiquant : Arthur Kirkland.

Ils entrèrent plutôt prudemment, avec ordre du plus petit de faire le moins de bruit possible, chose stupide vu qu'ils avaient frappé à la porte avant. Finalement arrivés dans un grand salon magnifiquement décoré, Picardie put enfin voir Angleterre : Un blond, qui semblait faire sa taille, bien qu'il était assis. Il avait des yeux verts, et lui aussi une paire de septuples sourcils ! L'anglais buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé, avant de la reposer sa tasse et regarder le jeune Kirkland, l'air presque menaçant.

« - You_ are late..._

_Sorry, just an unexpected difficulty ... »_

Le picard regardait maintenant ce qui semblait se transformer petit à petit en rixe familiale. Mais au moins, en écoutant on apprenait des choses. Enfin, surtout d'Arthur, parce que encore une fois, Peter parlait trop vite, mais heureusement tout de même qu'il comprenait bien l'anglais, à défaut de le parler parfaitement.

Donc, Picardie comprit vite que ' _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_', le nom complet et surtout pompeux d'Angleterre, était le grand frère de Peter, Sealand, qui est une micronation. Ils avaient aussi un grand frère, Écosse, mais à ce que les deux autres en disaient, il ne semblait pas très dégourdi. Malgré ça, en fait, Arthur faisait moins 'Punk' que le disait France... Pendant qu'il se laissait aller à ses réflexions, un grand claquement de porte retentit, le faisant sursauter.

« _Hey kids,_ je suis rentré ! »

OK. Un nouveau gueulard... Un grand rouquin, mais alors là, plus roux que roux; débarqua dans le salon en sautillant, une cigarette à la bouche et une bouteille non identifiée, sûrement d'alcool, à la main. Décidément, c'était de drôles de façon pour un ' gentleman', dont faisait partit Arthur. Celui-ci eut d'un coup l'air... Désespéré, se frappant le front de sa main alors que Peter, lui, s'était calmé et regardait d'un air méfiant le nouveau venu. Angleterre fit alors rapidement les présentations.

« _Oh shit _…. Bref, Picardie, je te présente cet hurluberlu, aussi appelé Écosse, et toi le _stupid Red haired, _lui, c'est Picardie, une région de France qui va rester ici quelques jours. »

Regard convergeant vers la pauvre région qui n'avait rien demandé. Puis pétage de boulon venant du rouquin, qui arriva vers Clément à toute vitesse pour – lui écrabouiller la main- lui serrer la main d'un mouvement énergique. Avant de -enfin- la lui lâcher, avant de se faire courser par un Arthur en colère devant si peu de savoir vivre. Sealand finit pas rejoindre le brun et de poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus grand. Oui, il était monté sur une chaise pour ça.

« Tu t'y habitueras .. ! »

Alors là ça promettait ! A la simple vue de la curieuse famille du britannique, Clément était déjà fatigué. Il laissa juste un petit soupir dépasser ses lèvres. Bon, voyons le bon côté, il y aura toujours de l'animation, et pas de Francis-bourré-avec-gueule-de-violeur dans les pattes.

Oui, ça commençait bien. Mais le picard n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi Angleterre en premier, sachant que France et lui se détestait, à ce qu'on en disait. D'ailleurs, la région remarqua que la note de méfiance qu'il avait perçu dans la voix d'Arthur en arrivant s'était, semble-il, effacé.

« - Un thé, _Picardy _? Demanda d'ailleurs l'anglais

Oh... Heu... Je veux bien, _merci_... marmonna-il

En fait… fit Angleterre avec un air confident en servant la région, Je croyais que tu étais aussi _pervert _que ta nation, il semblerait que j'ai eu tort, alors _sorry_ si j'ai eu l'air rustre tout à l'heure...

Mais... Ce n'est rien voyons ! Dit-il gêné avant de continuer, Mais France est… Disons... Un cas à part... »

Il y eut un blanc. _Merci Francis _…. Et on a à côté le petit Sealand qui est partit en courant, comme le ferait un gamin qui a fait une connerie, faisant résonner les craquements des escaliers dans une démarche d'éléphant. Et on avait Écosse qui s'était aussi barré. Mais juste partit fumer, dehors. On ne fit pas de commentaire pour la bouteille de bière piquée au passage dans la cuisine. Bref, ça n'aidait pas tellement le picard. Pendant ce temps, on commençait à entendre un nouveau craquement, mais bien plus fort et désagréable à entendre que la montée de Peter, semblant venir du plafond, puis deux, puis tr... Tient, l'anglais semblait un peu agacé, Arthur essayait bien de ne rien laisser paraître, peine perdue avec la petite frénésie à la manga sur sa tempe. Picardie put récupérer sa tasse pleine de boisson chaude – très chaude vu comment le représentant de l'Angleterre avait réagit en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, à savoir un léger cri assez aigu, comme un couinement en « hoooooooooot ! » .

Malheureusement, le calme ne dura pas longtemps, les craquements continuaient, puis il y eut un sifflement aigu, puis un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un éléphant asthmatique dévalant un escalier, niveau d'élégance maximale dépassée. Puis une frimousse connue qui re-débarqua dans le salon.

« Yosh ! Je suis le grand Sealand-kun qui va vous chanter son plus gros succès ! »

…... Alerte, porter ses mains à ses oreilles au plus vite, cela fut le message mental de Arthur à Clément, en voyant débouler Peter arriver, armé d'un tambourin militaire plutôt imposant pour sa petite taille. Pas de réaction pour le picard, juste un peu de surprise. Trop tard ~ Et un Sea' mode gueulard qui commence à chanter comme... Un gueulard, et en français, un accent marrant mais qui arracha les oreilles du français de la salle.

« _…. Mais un soir de nouba, Pépette a forcé, on retrouva le chat, le bidon percé ! Par le petit trou, on pouvait voir sortir tout c'que le matou avait pu engloutir ! On avait là.. ~ Un cartable! Un sergent! Une étable! Un président! Un portable! Un toboggan ! Le bac à sable ! et Dartagnan ! ... » *_

…. Et on n'eut droit à ni le début, ni la fin, le début puisqu'il avait commencé au milieu, et pas la fin.. Simplement parce que Angleterre s'était jeté sur le plus jeune pour mettre ses deux mains sur la bouche de la micronation, mettant fin au supplice des oreilles de Picardie._ Alléluia … ! _Engueulade pour Sealand pour avoir massacré une pauvre _« stupid » _chanson pour enfant française. Et Peter se contenta de tirer la langue à son frère.

Quelques secondes et une course-poursuite plus tard, c'est un certain « sealandais » qui se tenait devant Clément, une petite bosse à la manga sur le crâne, l'air boudeur et la petite larme à l'œil, qui marmonna un petit « Pardon ….. » Picardie se sentit un peu désolé pour lui et aurait répondu que ce n'était rien si Peter n'était pas remonté sur la chaise de tout à l'heure, reprenant du poil de la bête, assez pour pointer Arthur du doigt, l'air menaçant et déclarer.

« - Okey _big brother _! J'en ai marre de ton_ stupid_ papa-poulisme ! C'EST LA GUERRE THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA !

- QUOI, ENCORE?! »

Ça, c'était Écosse qui venait de gueuler depuis dehors. Clément s'en demanda même si c'était une scène habituelle, ici, vu la réplique du rouquin, puis il y eut un silence, ou plutôt une baston de regard entre Sealand et Angleterre. Et l'écossais en profita d'ailleurs pour aller chiper une bouteille d'alcool dans la pièce d'à côté. _Super discret_.

En attendant, Picardie ne se sentait pas très à l'aise… Le brun posa discrètement sa tasse maintenant vide pour aller rejoindre l'excité de service aux cheveux rouge. Pas trop compliqué de deviner de qui on parlait Celui-ci était assis sur un transat, pas qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud, mais juste qu'on avait posé autour plein de cadavres de bouteille d'alcool tout autour. _Vive l'élégance à l'anglaise n'est-il pas ?_ En attendant, pendant que les deux Kirkland aux cheveux blonds se bagarraient, Picardie discutait tranquillement avec Écosse, Kenneth Kirkland de son nom humain. En fait, malgré ses airs de « Je suis content je le montre, aller on va boire un coup pour fêter ça », il était super sympa, un peu trop amoureux de la boisson, mais sympa.

« - Yosh ! Clément, pendant que les deux gosses se disputent, on va visiter le coin ?! Déclara simplement l'Écosse d'un coup en sautant du transat où il était assit

- Eh… Heu, oui, d'accord … ! »

Il avait hésité un peu, le picard, et ça, Kenneth l'avait remarqué. Le rouquin suivit son regard. Oh, il s'inquiétait pour les deux gamins ? Bon aller, l'Écosse se la joue papa-poule, frottant -un peu trop – énergiquement les cheveux de Picardie qui hoqueta de surprise en rougissant légèrement_. Si c'est pas mignon ~_

« Il faudra vraiment que tu prennes un peu d'assurance p'tit gars ! »

Suite à cette nouvelle déclaration, le roux donna une grande claque dans le dos de Clément qui alla lamentablement se prendre le sol. Là on eut une autre remarque comme quoi « Il faudra aussi prendre un peu plus de muscle aussi rahaha ! »

Et hop, migration de Picardie du mode « tout timide, tout perdu au beau milieu de Londres » au mode « Paparazzi powa », appareil photo en main comme un Japon devant du yaoi, et étoiles dans les yeux à la Amérique. Toute une journée avec un rouquin surexcité, c'était à la fois crevant et très divertissant pour le français, qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête dans la capitale londonienne, surtout que Kenneth passait son temps à le traîner dans tous les coins de la ville. À présent, fin de la journée, il était exténué, lessivé. Le soleil se couchait mais la température était agréable, et comme disait Écosse « On a eu beaucoup de chance qu'il n'ait pas plu aujourd'hui ! ». Au final, Kenneth les faisaient rentrer, avec sa belle voiture aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Disons que c'était amusant pour Clément, le volant de l'autre côté. _Spécialité anglaise ._

Et disons qu'en rentrant, la scène du matin n'avait… pas changé.. Ou presque :

Le salon était en bordel, vraiment, et Arthur semblait se battre contre un ennemi invisible. C'est à ce moment-là que surgit Sealand de derrière le canapé et balança à son frère quelques œufs, qui allèrent jouer le rôle de shampoing dans les cheveux de celui-ci . Puis le plus jeune repartit se planquer sous les jurons de l'Angleterre. Puis là, le regard meurtrier de l'anglais se porta sur la porte d'entrée, où restaient plantés comme des idiots Picardie et Écosse. Là, il y eut un magnifique blanc.

« Je… Je vais prendre un... Une douche ! »

Et un Arthur rouge de honte qui détale comme un lapin. Un. Nouveau blanc, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait penser à mettre de la couleur par ici.. !

« _…. Groooooooowl _»

Ah, ça c'était amusant, les trois personnes restant dans la pièce venaient l'entendre leur ventre réclamer à l'unisson de quoi se le remplir. Une crise de rire de la part des deux Kirkland et un petit 'héhé..' gêné du Picard. Plus tard, Peter lança un regard complice à Kenneth, qui hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire Colgate, le tout sous le regard perdu du Français. L'Ecossais du coin partit chercher de quoi nettoyer le bordel pendant que Sealand déclarait sans discrétion le plan « Empêchons Arthur de faire sa cuisine dégueulasse qui dégoûterait le pauvre Picardie ! » Donc, on avait Clean!Levi (Oups, on se trompe d'animé là !), Clean!Écosse qui nettoyait le champ de bataille alors qu'on avait à côté Peter qui avait mis un tablier trop grand, beaucoup trop grand. Et vu l'inscription « I love scones », c'était à Iggy !

Le picard aida comme il pouvait Écosse, même s'il avait fini en un temps record, puis il partit aider le sealandais à cuisiner, pas un truc compliqué tout de même, mais il apprit avec plaisir au plus jeune à faire une _tarte au sucre_.

.. Peu après, Arthur sortait de la douche, une serviette à la taille, une autre pour se sécher un minimum les cheveux, puis qui se plaint, pour le moins, énergiquement, en voyant que le repas du soir était prêt. Et un Iggy-desu qui rage ! Kenneth avait même piqué l'appareil photo du picard pour « immortaliser Dat Epic Face »  
Au final, la soirée fut plutôt calme, à part bien sûr les éternelles disputes entre les deux blondinets, rien de bien extraordinaire, et le repas était comestible, à part peut-être la surprise de Picardie en voyant la « chambre d'ami » dans laquelle il allait passer quelques nuit. Là, Clément pouvait assurer que les matelas anglais, c'était le Paradis, un vrai nuage !

Deux autres jours passèrent plutôt rapidement, ponctués par les bastons familiales des Kirkland, de la visite surprise de Hong Kong, qui vint juste au final pour 'faire chier quelqu'un d'autre que le prof pour une fois, la visite - épuisante – de plusieurs grandes villes anglophones qui épuisaient constamment le pauvre Clément. Sinon, rien de bien méchant, mis à part un curieux appel que le Picard avait entendu par hasard entre Angleterre et une personne connue de celui-ci.

« - … Mais puisque je te dis que je m'en occupe bien, de ton «_ Bichon_ » …. ! Non Francis, il n'est pas mort, tué par ma cuisine, t'es vexant _Froggie _! Gueulait l'anglais dans le combiné

- _Honhonhon ~_ Mais j'aime bien savoir si ma _chère_ Région est entre de bonne main, _mon Lapin_ ~ susurra la voix au téléphone, bien reconnaissable

- .. OK, t'es puni _stupid frog,_ plus de _tu-sais-quoi_ avant le mois prochain._._. déclara alors un Arthur en mode gamin avec un fin sourire

- … _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON _! Pitié mon _Thuthur-chou_ ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- J'vais m'gêner... A mon tour de faire grève... »

La suite fut une série de petits mots doux pour Francis, et quelques insultes en Anglais de la part d'Arthur, qui avait l'air amusé. Tout ça pour se finir pas un « Au fait_, Froggie_, le mois prochain, c'est dans trois jour… ~ » Puis Angleterre raccrocha simplement, et Picardie se fit le plus petit possible, mais ça suffisait pas, vu que l'anglophone l'avait vu, ce pourquoi il restait statufié, rouge comme une fraise._ Oh c'est mignon, un anglais qui rougit_ . Le blond bafouilla quelques secondes pour finir par se reprendre et expliquer à la Picardie, ou plutôt grommeler « Francisetmoisommesencouple… » Avant de se barrer à toute vitesse, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Et un Clément resté interdit sous le choc de la nouvelle. Les deux pays se tapant tout le temps sur le museau étaient donc en fait Amoureux ?! Avec la majuscule ?_ Incroyable, mais vrai. Un scoop _!

Sinon, à part cette nouvelle, un appel à France par rapport à cette histoire et quelques clichés supplémentaires pour immortaliser les « _Epic Face _» de tout le monde à cette relation qu'on devine… Plutôt avancée. Sinon, rien de bien méchant, les derniers jours avaient passé à une vitesse affolante, il allait falloir d'urgence une autre carte mémoire pour l'appareil photo de Clément si ça continuait comme ça... ! Autrement dit, celui-ci était un peu moins timide, ça c'était la faute de Kenneth. Note au monde entier : rester avec un écossais surexcité fait fondre la timidité comme neige au soleil !

À présent, le décor avait bien changé entre temps. On était plus dans la grande, grande maison-manoir Kirkland, mais dans un aéroport, il pleuvait des cordes comme on dit. Les relations avec le picard avaient, en quelques jours pas tant changé que ça :

On avait d'un côté la bonne humeur maladive de Écosse qui avait finit pas contaminer -temporairement- Picardie, de ce fait, ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien.

D'un autre, on avait Angleterre qui commençait à bien s'entendre avec Clément, malgré le petit 'incident' du téléphone

D'un dernier côté, il n'aimait plus tellement le gamin hyperactif qu'était Sealand, et ce, depuis que Clément était tombé dans quelques pièges plus ou moins désagréables soit disant destinés à Angleterre. Et disons que les comparaisons intempestives à France étaient, pour le picard, très dérangeantes.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, parapluie en main pour deux d'entre eux, valises pour un autre, et Peter qui servait de déco dans tout ça. Picardie avait son billet d'avion en main. Même pas de destination, juste un code pour que la machine l'envoie dans le bon avion. _Encore une destination mystère_ ! À côté, nouvelle baston fraternelle en approche. Mais heureusement, on avait l'union Picardie-Écosse qui les empêchaient de se taper sur le museau. Puis le calme revenait, et Clément attendait calmement bien qu'un peu nerveusement l'heure d'y aller.

On ne remarqua pas Sealand contourner Écosse, se glisser derrière Angleterre, ni ce même gosse venir BAISSER LE PANTALON ET LE CALECON DE SON FRERE ! Provoquant ainsi un grand cri de surprise puis un encore plus fort de rage de la part d'Arthur. Deux rires tonitruants, Sealand tout fier de lui, et Écosse qui se moque de la situation du 'gentleman' lui servant de frère. Et en fond un Picardie voulant se faire tout petit, rouge comme une fraise et les mains devant ses yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, donc une demi-heure de course poursuite dans tout l'aéroport pour le duo de blonds anglophone, à leur retour, Clément, valise en main, allait entrer, quand Sealand lui sauta au cou pour un câlin d'au revoir, l'étranglant à moitié en chemin, alors que notre Iggy, HS arrivait, n'ayant pas réussi à chopper le sale garnement.

« - Dépêche-toi _Picardy_ ! L'avion va partir sans toi ! Gueula Sealand dans les oreilles du pauvre picard

- _Ch'fu i n'est mie din l'mare ,_ Sea' .. ! rétorqua celui-ci, mécontent, dans sa langue maternelle

- Eh… _What _ ?! Fit l'enfant qui n'y avait strictement rien comprit.

… Il n'y a pas le feu au lac... souffla-il simplement, récupérant ses valises »

Un pas, deux pas, aller encore un et le Picard était partit pour gambader vers l'avion, mais au lieu de ça, il se retourna, s'inclina et leur offrir un sourire lumineux.

« Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous…~ ! »

Et il était partit.

À présent, nouvelle destination, encore plein de surprises. Picardie sentit que c'était le début d'une longue, fatigante et incroyable chaîne de jours comme ceux-ci.

* Cette musique est un extrait d'une musique de l'album « Enfantillages » de Aldebert, personnellement, j'adore ses chanson, elles sont trop marrantes, j'avais aussi hésité avec « les mots mélangés » mais disons que je n'arrivais pas à réécrire un seul extrait de mémoire. Maintenant prions pour les oreilles de Picardie pour le Français massacré par Sea' .

Bref, Pasta ...?  
Eh...? Vous voulez la mauvaise nouvelle ? Roh... Bon, bah s'il le faut..

En fait, ce week-end, j'avais énormément avancé sur la plus grande partie de mes fics ( toutes du Hetalia), sur ma clé USB : à peu près 4 page du chapitre 2 de cette fic, 6 d'un projet de fic sur Gakuen Hetalia, et 2 pages d'un projet de fic avec ma meilleure amie. Et puis ce week end, je veut les mettre sur mon ordinateur. Vide. Plus rien. Il y avait juste à l'intérieur un espèce de machin liquide brûlant, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai tout perdu... Voilà, il faut tout recommencer.. !

Voilà voilà, je ferais de mon mieux pour réécrire les passages manquants de cette fic et vous permettre de lire la suite ~


End file.
